


Tempting Fate

by vintagelilacs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Crack, Frottage, Humor, M/M, POV Alternating, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagelilacs/pseuds/vintagelilacs
Summary: “Serving the Young Pendragon is your destiny.”“Fuck my destiny!”As it turns out, Merlin does just that.





	Tempting Fate

Dragons, Merlin was beginning to learn, were total pillocks. Kilgharrah’s voice was practically dripping with smugness as he embarked on his spiel about fate and providence and how Merlin was required to fulfill the prophecies that had been written about him centuries prior. 

“The Young Pendragon will not become just any king. He is the Once and Future King, foreordained to unite the kingdoms of Albion and restore magic to the land.” 

“You have to be mistaken. Arthur is _insufferable._ He’s a total prat!” Merlin’s cheeks still burned from his latest humiliation at the hands of Arthur and his band of thick-headed knights. 

“You are two sides of the same coin. He is your destiny, Merlin.” 

“Fuck my destiny!” Merlin turned his back on the dragon, fuming the entire way to Arthur’s chambers. He had truly horrific timing, because no sooner had he entered the corridor, did he hear Arthur’s bellow of his name. 

With a beleaguered sigh, Merlin pushed open the door to Arthur’s chambers. 

“Merlin!” The prince’s face was flushed with anger, likely over some trivial manner such as Merlin forgetting to polish his armor for a third time or being unable to divine his wants before he vocalized them. Merlin was getting so used to that patented irritated tone that it was starting to become white noise. 

“Yes, my lord,” he drawled. 

Using Arthur's proper titles only seemed to incense him further, as if he suspected that Merlin was mocking him. He wasn't wrong. 

“Is there anything you are actually capable of doing?” 

Merlin opened his mouth, about to retort with _“besides putting up with you?”_ or some equally clever gibe, but something in Arthur's expression gave him pause. It wasn't just annoyance there. It was resignation, as if he truly believed Merlin was incompetent. The prat had no clue how powerful Merlin really was, or the lengths he’d already gone to in order to save his royal backside. It wasn’t fun always being expected to play the fool and feign incompetence. 

“Actually,” Merlin began, “there is one thing I've been told I'm _very_ good at.” 

Arthur's eyes narrowed. “Really? And what would that be?” 

Merlin’s heartrate beat double-time as an idea sprouted in his mind. “Oh, I'm not sure it should be spoken of. It's of a rather indecorous nature.” 

Arthur folded his arms across his chest. “Go on, Merlin. I haven't got all day.” 

“Really, sire. I wouldn't want to speak so brazenly in your company.” 

Arthur waved his hand impatiently. “Tell me before I send you to the stocks for your lack of cooperation.”

“It's just, I've been told I have a bit of a gift.”

“At…?” Arthur prompted.

Merlin’s lips quivered slightly as he fought back a laugh. “In bed.” 

It was worth the lie to see a mottling of red creep over Arthur’s cheeks, and for his momentary speechlessness. “Very funny, Merlin,” he snapped. “Never knew you to have such a sense of humour.”

Merlin had never been one to back down from a challenge, and he wasn’t about to now. “Why do you think I left Ealdor? I couldn't handle being propositioned all the time. I mean, I do have great stamina, but for an entire town?”

Arthur snorted. “Please. You probably guilt-tripped some poor girl into sharing your bed and misinterpreted the talk that followed.” 

“If only that were true,” Merlin sighed wistfully. 

A muscle in Arthur’s jaw clenched. “Even if you’re serious, it would seem your _prowess_ ,” he said the word with a mocking lilt, “hasn't followed you here.” 

“You haven't heard? Oh, of course you haven't. You're much too busy to listen to court gossip.” 

“What court gossip?” Arthur ground out. 

“Really sire, forget I mentioned it,” he mollified. “Gossip like that does tend to exaggerate matters out of proportion.” 

“You’ll tell me right now!” 

Merlin collected Arthur’s clothes for washing, pretending not to hear. 

_“Merlin.”_

He looked past Arthur at the window. “Sun’s setting already? I must return to Gaius, he has need of me.”

_“Merlin!”_

Merlin slipped out of the room before Arthur could form a proper repudiation. He barely managed to make it down the hall before choking on his laughter. 

* * *

Gwen covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes creased with mirth. “You _did not._ "

Merlin folded his arms behind his head, feeling all too satisfied. “I did. And you should have seen Arthur’s face. It’s the first time I’ve actually seen him speechless.” 

“I wish I had been there. I can’t even imagine it.” 

“It almost makes serving him worth it.” 

Gwen giggled, ignoring the suspicious glance that a wandering nobleman sent their way. “What are you going to do now?” 

Merlin paused. “Not sure,” he admitted. “I don’t think Arthur’s entirely convinced.” 

“Then maybe we should convince him. Around here, gossip spreads faster than disease.” 

He gaped at her. For all that Gwen was sweet and proper, she definitely had a mischievous streak. “And how should we start this gossip?” 

“I’ve served here for years, Merlin. I’m well acquainted with most of the maids and servants, and I know they wouldn’t be averse to playing a harmless joke.” 

“Alright.” Merlin grinned as he pictured Arthur’s scandalized expression. “Yeah, let’s do it.” 

Gwen looked all too gleeful at the prospect. “I respect Prince Arthur, I do, but sometimes he does act like a bit of a spoilt child, and it would be nice if he could remember to say ‘please’ or ‘thank you’ once in a while. Surely it couldn’t hurt to pull a small prank on him.” 

“You’re seriously going to do it?”

“Of course! Ooh this will be fun. I know some of the other girls would just love to… well, I’ll have to ask them first, of course, but I’m sure no one will have issue with it.” 

As promised, Gwen soon enlisted her contacts within the palace kitchens, as well as the personal servants to the other noblemen within the castle grounds. 

Of course, if Merlin had known she was going to include the lady Morgana in their plot, perhaps he wouldn’t have agreed so readily. 

* * *

Arthur was going mad. It seemed every corridor he turned down or antechamber he passed through had servants conversing in furtive, hushed tones. There was a good chance that this wasn’t an unusual occurrence, but ever since hearing Merlin’s preposterous claim, he was hyper-attuned to every whispered conversation he passed by.

It was ridiculous. He had better ways to allot his time than listening to simple-minded gossip. And it wasn’t like any of the maids or servants were talking about Merlin. 

Except for the fact that they were. 

Arthur came to an abrupt halt when he caught the tail-end of a conversation between two serving girls. 

“Really? The prince’s manservant? Who would’ve thought.” 

“Oh, yes, he’s _so_ much better than the noblemen I’ve been with. He knows exactly what to do. Why, I almost couldn’t handle him.” 

“Now that I think about it, some of the other girls were talking about him too.” 

“I’m not surprised. He’s probably the best any of us are ever going to have.” 

Arthur gawked at their backs. He’d misheard somehow. Yes, that was it. Because there was _no way_ Merlin could have been the expert bed partner he’d claimed to be. Surely the serving girls were referring to a different prince’s manservant. Maybe the manservant of a prince in a neighbouring kingdom. It seemed much more plausible than the alternative. 

After consoling himself with this, Arthur made his way to the training grounds. On his way there, he heard no more than three separate conversations revolving around Merlin. One of them being between two stable hands. Two _male_ stable hands. And didn’t that put an interesting series of images in Arthur’s brain.  
  
  
Practice was predictably terrible. Arthur couldn’t keep his mind focused long enough to disarm Bedivere, and ended up with his own sword landing in the dirt ten-feet out of his grasp. 

Frustrated—both with himself, the gossiping staff, and, of course, Merlin—Arthur stomped his way to the Great Hall for an early lunch. In the process, he nearly bowled over Morgana’s maid, who was carrying a basket full of Morgana’s recently commissioned gowns. 

“Apologies, sire.” 

He waved his hand, dismissing her. “My fault,” he murmured. Hardly a proper apology, but his mind was already thoroughly occupied.

She had just started to turn away when a thought struck Arthur. “Guinevere,” he beckoned her closer. 

“Yes, my lord?” 

“I, erm, wanted to ask if you’ve heard any gossip pertaining to Merlin?” Guinevere had been in the service of the royal household for years. She likely knew all the gossip and recent happenings in the castle, and she could put this ridiculous misunderstanding to rest. 

“Gossip?” she echoed. 

Good Lord, he couldn’t believe he was really asking this. “Of a libidinal nature.” 

“Oh. Oh! Why, yes. I’m not surprised. I was lucky enough to be afforded a night with him, and he was…” she shook the dreamy expression off her face. “My apologies, sire. I shouldn’t speak of something so improper in your presence.” 

He almost groaned. Not her too! “But—but he’s not even that good looking!” 

“I’m afraid I’m not sure what you mean.” 

“His ears are too big and he’s scrawny and—and there are plenty of other much more attractive men residing within the Citadel.” 

“I suppose,” Guinevere answered politely. 

“Speak freely with me for a moment,” he begged. “If you had to choose to spend a night with Merlin or any other knight or noblemen of your choosing, who would you pick?” 

“I know it may not be what you wish to hear sire, but knowing how talented he is, I’d have to choose Merlin.” 

Perhaps Arthur should request Gaius check his ears, because surely they weren’t functioning properly. “Is there more than one Merlin?” 

“Oh, I wish there were.” Gwen’s dreamy expression returned. Arthur couldn’t listen to this a moment longer lest he go completely mad. 

It simply made no sense. Sure, Merlin possessed a certain appeal, and Arthur had been drawn to him right away, but he’d always assumed he was the only one. Merlin was attractive, in his own odd way, but he wasn’t _breath-taking_ or anything. Though technically he had taken Arthur’s breath away before, but that had been because he’d accidentally elbowed Arthur in the solar plexus. 

Merlin was a clumsy, incompetent individual and the idea that he possessed such prowess in bed was laughable in its absurdity. 

Whatever was going on, it would surely pass soon. And what did Arthur care how some low-ranking servants perceived Merlin’s sexual skills? Most of them were probably inexperienced themselves, and likely ignorant of what true pleasure was. 

Arthur was comforted by these assurances until he encountered his adoptive sister in the Great Hall. 

“Arthur!” she exclaimed, looking much too eager. That never boded well. “I’ve been looking for you.”

His eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Really.”

“I was wondering if I could borrow your manservant for this evening?” 

“What? Why?” 

She ducked her head. “Oh, well, just for some personal assistance.” 

“Such as…?” 

Morgana did something Arthur had never seen before and had never expected to either. A dreamy, wistful expression crossed her face, she twirled a loop of dark hair around her finger and she _giggled._ He hadn’t even known she was capable of making such a high, girlish sound. 

Arthur groaned. “Not you too.” 

“There’s just something so… captivating about Marlin.” 

What the hell? She couldn’t even get his name right! “It’s _Merlin_ ,” he corrected viciously. 

She made a dismissive gesture with her hand. “It’s not as if I had the presence of mind to remember his name when we were—” 

Arthur clapped his hands over his ears. “Please stop talking!” 

Morgana sighed. “You’re such a child, Arthur.” 

“I can’t believe this!” 

“And I can’t believe you haven’t bedded him, considering he is _your_ manservant. Though I suppose it is generous of you leaving him with enough energy to pleasure the rest of us.” 

Normally Arthur did not care one iota who slept with whom or how the residents of Camelot satisfied their urges, but this was Merlin of all people! Clumsy, gangly Merlin. Not that Arthur had put much thought into it, but he would have pegged Merlin as a virgin, and not some sex sorcerer, of all things. In fact, he would be less stupefied if someone told him his father had renounced his kingship in order to take up magic and join the nearest druid clan. 

Perhaps there was a mental sickness afflicting everyone around him. Yes, that made sense. He would have to solicit Gaius' opinion. 

* * *

Arthur’s interaction with Morgana cast a black pall over the rest of his day. He ultimately decided against seeking out Gaius, partly because he didn't want to risk running into Merlin, but mostly because discussing matters of copulation with Gaius did not strike him as especially pleasant.

By the time evening rolled around and Merlin arrived to prepare his bath, his temper was completely foul. One disrespectful remark from Merlin and he was sure he was going to snap.

It didn't take long for Merlin to pick up on his abysmal mood. “Is everything alright, sire?” 

“Since when are you all deferential?” he muttered. 

“Is everything alright, dollophead?” Merlin amended without missing a beat. 

“I just find it interesting how every resident of Camelot has bedded _my_ manservant except me.” 

Merlin’s eyebrows jumped in surprise. 

Arthur cringed when he realized how that sounded. “I didn’t mean—I would never importune you.” 

Merlin's silence persisted an uncomfortably long time. Arthur scrounged for a better apology, but he wasn't given the chance to voice it. “With all due respect sire, I believe I would sooner be the one importuning you.” 

There was definitely something amiss with Arthur’s hearing. He swallowed tightly. “H-how did you get so talented in bed, anyway?” he deflected. 

If Merlin was offended by the query, he gave no indication. “Just a natural, I suppose.” 

“And what exactly makes you so good?” 

Merlin tilted his head. Arthur really didn’t like the look on his face. It wasn’t smug, or even self-satisfied. Instead it was almost curious. 

"I’m afraid,” Merlin said slowly, “it’s easier to show than explain.” 

Arthur’s heart leaped into his throat. “Are you…?” 

“Am I what?” Merlin prompted, the teasing inflection in his voice belying his innocent expression. 

“Are you offering?” 

Arthur traced the heavy bob of Merlin’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed. For a moment he looked strangely vulnerable, before cracking a grin. “Even if I wanted to, I'm afraid my presence would only bring distraction in the future. We don't want our crown prince being distracted from matter's of state, now do we?” 

“ _If_ you wanted to?” Merlin was fine tumbling servants and stablehands and even the King’s ward, but Arthur was where he drew the line? “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” 

“I'm just not sure you could handle me. You are a prince, and as all we country folk know, nobility are much more delicate.” 

“I train with the knights of Camelot! I'm hardly delicate!”

“If you say so, sire.” 

“It’s you who wouldn’t be able to handle me!” 

“I very much doubt that,” Merlin said politely, clasping his hands behind his back. 

Arthur straightened to his full height, which was almost perfectly level with Merlin. “Prove it.” 

“You want me to prove that _you_ wouldn’t be able to handle _me_?” he clarified. 

Arthur dipped his head in a nod, his heart pounding against his chest as fiercely as a blacksmith’s hammer striking an anvil. 

“Challenge accepted,” Merlin said softly, his eyelids lowering as his eyes went dark. He stared Arthur down the way a starved predator stalks its prey—with singular, intense focus. 

Arthur’s cock jumped from the sudden jerk of arousal. It occurred to him that his breeches were uncomfortably tight, and had been for almost the entire duration of their conversation. He opened his mouth to issue the order that Merlin remove his constraining breeches, but his tongue had forgotten how to move. He stood frozen, his lips parted stupidly, as Merlin intruded into his space until he was backed up against the foot of his bed. 

They eyed each other warily, as if waiting for the other to protest. Arthur wouldn't turn him away now even if his life depended on it. Merlin surged forwards, capturing his mouth in a fierce kiss and sliding a possessive hand around Arthur's jaw. Arthur's eyes fluttered shut, but they snapped back open when Merlin had the audacity to bite down on his lower lip. That hurt, dammit, but before Arthur could complain, Merlin stroked over it with his tongue, as if in apology. He continued to lick at the seam of Arthur's lip, until finally he opened his mouth to him. 

Arthur’s whole body oriented into the kiss, his hands gripping at Merlin’s hips to steady himself. It was searing and terrifying, and Merlin somehow knew exactly how much pressure to use and what angle and pace to ensure Arthur was weak-kneed and light-headed. 

After the ridiculous amount of gossip he’d overheard, Arthur wanted to sample Merlin’s sexual mastery for himself, but he was also eager to prove his own skills. He kissed back as best he could, before falling backwards onto his cushioned bed, and dragging Merlin down with him. The mattress dipped beneath their combined weight as Merlin straddled him, taking great care to align their hips. A thrill of sensation shot through Arthur as Merlin rocked cautiously against him. So far he didn’t quite see what all the hype was about. Admittedly he was more aroused than he could remember ever being before, but that had more to do with his desire of Merlin as a person than any impressive skills on Merlin’s part. 

In fact, Merlin’s touches were bordering on timid. Or at least, they were until he reached down to cup Arthur’s swelling cock through his trousers. His hips bucked immediately, and Merlin gave an encouraging squeeze. 

“You’re so hard for me,” Merlin murmured, not mocking or belittling, but pleasantly surprised. Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but Merlin seized the opportunity to slip his tongue back inside Arthur’s mouth. He licked over the roof of his mouth with carnal slowness, tracing over his hard palate and stroking along the back of his teeth. Arthur inhaled sharply through his nose, unable to do much more than grip Merlin’s shoulders and let him do whatever he wished to him. There was something filthy in the way their tongues curled together, and the slick noises that resulted were positively obscene. No one Arthur had slept with in the past had been this shameless or this bold with him. His status of prince earned him plenty of admiration from his peers, but few would have had the gall to nip at his lips or so shamelessly grip his cock through his trousers. 

Merlin seemed content to continue his exploration of Arthur’s mouth, but Arthur wanted more. Anything more, he didn’t care what. If his arousal was left untended for much longer, he was quite possibly going to die of frustration. Not that he would ever admit the extent of his need to Merlin. 

As Merlin’s lips migrated to his jaw, Arthur molded his hands the curve of Merlin’s arse, giving it a firm squeeze. It never failed to amaze him how a bloke as skinny as Merlin could have such a pert arse. 

Merlin detached his lips to smirk down at him. “You were always fascinated with my arse.”

Arthur froze. “I beg your pardon?” 

“It’s why you always sit behind me when you have me scrub your floors.” 

Arthur blinked, uncomprehending. 

“So you can get a prime view,” Merlin explained. 

Damn. Since when was Merlin so self-aware? “That’s ridiculous.” 

“Mm, no, I don’t think so.” 

“You’re delusional.” 

“Nope. That’s not right either.” 

His scowl deepened, but Merlin merely pressed his thumb to the furrow between his brows and smoothed his frown away. “I don’t mind. I’m rather fond of yours as well.” 

Arthur’s breath stuttered. “Y-yeah?” 

“Oh yes,” Merlin confirmed wickedly. “The things I’d like to do to you Arthur…” 

Arthur shifted. The raw hunger in Merlin’s gaze was one of the hottest things he’d seen in his life, but the notion of Merlin exerting control over him left his skin prickling uncomfortably. The mere thought of Merlin entering him filled him with a sobering sense of shame. To allow a servant to breach him and spend inside him didn’t exactly paint Arthur as a paragon of masculinity and strength. In truth, he’d never really entertained the idea of having someone else dominate him. He was the prince after all, and if word spread that Merlin had taken him, he'd never be able to live it down. But if it weren’t for expectation and obligation, he didn’t think he would deny himself such a thing. What would it be like for Merlin to take him, to stuff him full and push him to that delicious brink? It was already apparent that Merlin was a merciless tease, but if he allowed Merlin full control over him, and over his pleasure, he was certain he wouldn’t be disappointed. 

“I didn’t mean to imply—” Merlin started, but Arthur cut him off with a shake of his head. 

“No. I.” He cleared his throat. “I want it. Want that.” There were few men he trusted enough to appear vulnerable around, and Merlin—for all that he was an insufferable idiot—was one of them. And after hearing talk of Merlin’s sexual finesse, he definitely wasn’t eager to reject the offer, even if he should have for propriety’s sake. 

Merlin smiled gently. “We'll work up to it. Unlike you, I'm capable of being patient.”

“As am I!”

Merlin smirked, and really, who did Merlin think he was having the right to smirk at the prince of Camelot like that? “I'll hold you to that.” 

Before Arthur could come up with what would have been an extremely witty remark, Merlin lowered his head to drag wet kisses down Arthur’s neck. His skin felt shivery and tingly where Merlin's mouth touched, and he tried to hide the fact as best he could. 

When Merlin shifted so that his arse deliberately dragged along Arthur’s fully-engorged arousal, he almost cried out from how good it felt. They established a rhythm together, and Arthur realized distantly that they still hadn't ridden themselves of their clothes. Instead they were rutting and panting and clawing at each other with animalistic need. He wanted to feel every inch of Merlin's bare flesh, but he couldn't bring himself to pause the undulations of his hips. 

Merlin sealed his lips around Arthur’s collarbone, giving it a bruising suck. “Imagine,” he breathed wetly, “if I was inside you right now.” 

A rippling bolt of pleasure lanced through Arthur. He’d be equally satisfied being the one to enter Merlin, but the ramifications of surrendering his power and authority sent a dangerous and forbidden thrill through him. 

In the end it didn’t really matter, because they didn’t get beyond grinding and thrusting their hips together before Arthur’s pleasure crescendoed.

He threw his head back on a loud cry as he came, his vision whiting out and his body shuddering helplessly. 

He swore he wasn’t normally so vocal in bed, but Merlin had some uncanny ability to draw sound out of him, whether it be in the form of irate outbursts or delirious moans. 

“Oh fuck, Arthur you look so…” 

What, exactly, Arthur looked like he would never know, because Merlin abandoned the sentence in favour of palming at himself. 

A courteous bedmate would be offering to assist at this point, but Arthur was struck dumb at the sight of Merlin so near to completion. His dark hair was disheveled, his cheeks flushed red, and his kiss-swollen lips were slack with ecstasy. As Arthur watched, Merlin’s hand dipped beneath the waistband of his trousers to stroke himself in rough, hurried pulls. 

The image seared itself into Arthur’s brain, and he doubted his mind would stray far from it when he took himself in hand in the future. 

“Merlin,” Arthur said his name without conscious decision, but after witnessing the resulting full-bodied shudder, he chose to say it again. “ _Merlin._ Merlin, let me see. Come for me. Come for your prince.” 

Merlin’s eyes screwed shut, his hot breath gusting across Arthur's neck. After a moment's hesitation, Arthur stroked his hands down Merlin's sides. That slim body began to convulse under his palms, and the front of Merlin's trousers rapidly dampened. 

Merlin's nails embedded into Arthur's shoulders, but the sting barely registered.Arthur's focus was captured by the look of rapture seizing his servant's face. 

What did it say about Arthur that they hadn’t even managed to remove their garments, and yet it had still been the most satisfying encounter he’d ever had? 

Merlin's arms gave out with little warning, and he mashed his face in the juncture between Arthur's neck and shoulder. 

They were still and silent as they slowly regained their breath and clarity of mind. Arthur itched to remove his soiled smallclothes, but he couldn't be bothered to disentangle himself. 

“It’s a pity you achieved release so quickly,” Merlin spoke up some minutes later. 

His words didn't immediately permeate the fog of Arthur's thoughts, but as soon as they did, the prince let out an indignant squawk. Really, his sheer level of impudence was astounding! Merlin's own climax had followed only a minute or two after Arthur's. “I did not!” he protested. 

Merlin continued on as if he hadn’t heard. “If you’d lasted longer, I could have shown you my actual talents in bed.” 

Arthur was not proud of the way his cock perked up at that. It was true he and Merlin hadn't even managed to strip out of their clothes, but he was still very much gratified from the encounter. That being said, if Merlin did have other maneuvers or hidden talents, it was unacceptable that everyone in Camelot aside from him was privy to them. “Next time,” he decided. 

“Does that mean you wish for this to happen again?” Merlin asked innocently. 

Arthur considered pushing him out of bed for even asking. 

“I’m curious to know if I've met your expectations thus far?” Merlin continued. 

“You were adequate,” he admitted grudgingly. 

“Only adequate?” Merlin sounded dismayed. “I’ll need to practice more in that case. Perhaps some of the other nobles would be willing to aid me in mastering my skills.” 

“You’ll do no such thing!” Arthur exclaimed, before biting his tongue. He had no claim over Merlin, and he didn’t want Merlin to lie with him merely out of a sense of obligation. “Unless you wish to,” he added, quieter. 

Merlin tilted his head back to stare at him. His smile was so wide, Arthur was surprised it didn’t split his face in half. “Well, I suppose 'adequate' is acceptable for now, but I’m sure I can change your impression in the future.” 

He laughed behind a closed mouth. “I look forward to your blundering attempts.” Then, because Arthur was the prince and could do what he wanted, he threw a possessive arm around Merlin’s waist and tugged him closer. 

Merlin immediately nestled in against him. “Never took you for a cuddler.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Gladly.” Despite that, it wasn’t the last thing he uttered. Arthur was on the cusp of sleep when he heard Merlin murmur, “Maybe destiny isn’t such a bad thing after all.” 

* * *

Gwen and Morgana cornered Merlin by the stairwell the next morning.

“What’s the next phase of our plan?” Gwen inquired, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet. 

“Oh, er. I think we should put it to rest. Wouldn’t want to drag it on too long, you know?” 

Morgana and Gwen exchanged a meaningful look. 

“Merlin,” Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Did you spend last night in Arthur’s bed?” 

“W-what?!” 

“Look at him, his face is all red,” Morgana laughed. “He totally did!” 

“That’s ridiculous!” Merlin protested.

“Aww, Marlin,” Morgana cooed. 

“It’s _Merlin_!” he sputtered.

“What do you think, Gwen? Did Merlin and Arthur fornicate?” 

Her lips twitched into a grin. “Oh, definitely.” 

And just like that, the gossip spreading through the castle took a very different route.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was okay <3


End file.
